


I Can Be Strong Enough for the Both of Us

by lilysrabe



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Strong Female Characters, fast burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilysrabe/pseuds/lilysrabe
Summary: Camille Serenade is a normal graduate student studying at the University of Maine when she meets the lead singer of popular boyband Black Panther. M'Baku sweeps her off her feet and who knows where their love will take them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I Can Be Strong Enough for the Both of Us

I wake up and check my phone. 8:00. Perfect. I get up and grab the nearest pair of jeans and my favorite sweatshirt. While I’m leaving I grab the book on my nightstand. I need some new literature. Honestly, I've read through all my books at least 40 times. I lock my door and leave. No classes today. I could just relax. I put my book in my gym bag and walk down the street. I light a cigarette. People need to control their children. There were children everywhere running around parents trying to control them. Gotta love parenthood right. Constant worrying, no sleep, noise all the time.

I see this nice little coffee shop named Reservation. I could use a coffee and a nice place to read. I stomp out my cigarette. Walking in I hear the tinkling of the bell. It isn't very full there is a couple in a booth, a guy on his laptop, and a guy at the counter. I walk up to the counter and look at the menu. I decide on a caramel coffee. I walk up to the lady and say "A medium caramel coffee with extra whipped cream and two cherries."

"Well shit." I looked to my left there was the guy. We looked at each other. He had glasses and a black beanie on. We stared at each other. We ordered the same thing in unison.

"Well, this is kinda awkward" He had an African accent. Of course he'd be African. anything new fate?

"Yeah," I responded. waiting for my coffee to get outta there.

"Well, let's make it more of a cliché. Do you wanna sit together?" he asked.

Who the fuck was this guy? "Sure," I answered.

"Lovely," he responded.

We paid for our coffee and we sat in a booth by the window. He sat across from me and took his jacket off. It was cold as hell in that place no clue why he was taking his jacket off.

"Aren't you gonna take your jacket off?" he asked.

"It's freezing," I answered.

"It's only good manners." He smirked.

"I can't argue with that now can I?" I said taking my jacket off. I was wearing my favorite t-shirt. You me at six. Gotta love it right

"You me at six. It did you some justice," he said, " Love them."

That caught me off guard. He didn't seem like the type who would like that kinda music.

"Me too," I answered. Insert awkward silence here. "What's your name?" I asked. looking for some type of conversation.

"M'Baku Walkins. And your name?" he asked.

"Camille Serenade" I answered.

"Serenade. I like it. Fancy." He smiled again.

"It's french. What brings you to Portland? Not to sound forward or anything but I just kinda figured with the accent.”

"Umm... Just visiting." he said.

"Oh. You with anyone? Like family?" I asked.

"I came with my 4 friends. We're staying in that fancy hotel downtown." He answered.

I found out the more we talked the more I started to like this kid. He was cute, funny, and had a really good way of keeping the conversation going. I learned that he was a lead singer in a band. And that he hated the color yellow just like me. Yes people the color yellow is sickening. The subject was changed to music. Like it ever really left.

"What kinda music do you like?" He asked.

"Indie rock I guess you could say. I love Lily Allen and Kate Nash. But as you can tell I enjoy some "screamo" I guess you could say. You know, Black Veil Brides, La Dispute, Never Shout Never, Sleeping with Sirens, Pierce the Veil, the list goes on." I answered. "I really really want to go to Warped Tour this year! I hear it's gonna rock. But I have no one to go with."

"Mhmm. I'd love to go to. I'm like dead in love with La Dispute and You Me At Six." he said. His eyes darted left. "AHH! A stage. Let's see who the bigger fan is. Person who gets the lyrics perfectly right wins."

" Yeah. Okay cause I’m gonna do that." I said rolling my eyes.

"Come on! I'll go first." He pleaded.

"Fine, whatever." I said caving. I wasn't in the mood for arguing.

"WHOO!" M'Baku cheers he went to tell the manager what we were doing. No one was there. And it looked like they were starting to close. Shit wait close! What time is it? I looked at my phone. Holy shit it was 2 o' clock! I talked to this guy for like 4 hours straight! Just then M'Baku came back over.

"Alright we're clear." He said. Jeez. Here we go. M'Baku pulled up a song. I could tell what it was before the lyrics started. No One does it better - You Me At Six. This kid was seriously making a really good impression on me.

* * *

After his song ended he looked dead at me. I could tell just by the smile on his face that he was excited for my turn. He surprised me really. He told me he was the lead singer in a band but I didn't expect him to be amazing like that.

"Your turn." He said smiling. I walked up to the stage and looked at my selections not much. I settled with Playing the Blame Game by you guessed it. You Me At Six. The music started. Well here we go.

***

After the song was over I looked over at M'Baku. He had a really big toothy grin on his face.

"That was spectacular!" He shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Calm down." I said trying to shush him.

"That was just lovely." He said trying to compose himself. He still had that grin on his face.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so." He smiled. I looked at the clock.

"Fuck I'm late! I gotta go!" I almost screamed. I had to meet Calvin at 4.

"Where? I can drive you?”

"You got a car?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's parked over there." He pointed to a red convertible. Got out his keys and unlocked it. "Where are we going?”

I didn't answer him I just got into the passenger seat quickly and waited for him to get in and drive. He got in and started the car.

"Are you gonna give me directions?" He asked.

"Go straight." I said looking forward.

He pulled off the curb and sped forward.

* * *

We pulled up to a small pub. It was now 4:30. Shit I hope Calvin doesn't kill me. "This is it?" He asked looking at the bar.

"I know the owner." I said shrugging my shoulders. Me and the owner Calvin go way back. With Logan in Montana, Okoye in New York, And Nakia, still in London Calvin was all I got. Not that I don't like Calvin but whenever we hang out I always end up drunk off my ass. He was as old as me,22. He was thin but had a very muscular build. I got out of the car and looked at M'Baku.

"Well aren't you coming?" I asked.

"I don't want to intrude..." He started.

"Bullshit. Lets go." We walked in to the bar.

"Hey! We don't open till 5:30!" Calvin yelled from the back room.

"It's Camille!" I yelled back. "Oh Camille!" He said walking out of the back room to go behind the bar. "I should kill ya for being late but Ill' let ya go. How ya doing"

"Pretty good. How goes the business?"

"Well enough. Had to hire a bouncer though. Some people just don't know when they've had too much." He looked over at M'Baku. "So who's this."

"Mmm. Calviny this is M'Baku. M'Baku..."

"Hi the name is Calvin Bartonson." He reached out his hand for M'Baku to shake.

"M'Baku Walkins." Meeting Calvin’s hand with a smile.

"Where did you meet Camille?"

''At a café. May I use your bathroom?" M'Baku asked while I lit up a cigarette.

"Down the hall to the left" Calvin answered.

M'Baku left and Calvin pointed his attention towards me.

"At a café? I didn't think you were the type Cam."

"Fuck off Calvy. It was the circumstances." I retorted blowing out the smoke. I then proceeded to tell him about how me and M'Baku met.

"Well those are some circumstances," he said while I put out my cigarette.

"Tell me about it." I said.

"Here'' During the story Calvin was making his specialty Vodka Kick Swirl. A drink he invented on his 21st birthday .I grabbed it and sipped.

"As good as always Calviny." I said. Just then M'Baku came out.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, that coffee must have had bad milk or something I'll be alright." He answered.

"Want one?" Calvin held up another VKS.

"What is it?" M'Baku questioned.

"Vodka, Cherries, and something special." Calvin answered.

"Sure, why not?" M'Baku said grabbing the drink.

After about an hour of drinking, talking and laughing, I was the only actually drunk one. Calvin had to kick us out before he opened. We walked back to the car ( M'Baku walked. I stumbled. Thanks Calvin). I was lucky that I wasn't one of those people who spill everything on their mind when they are drunk. And trust me I had a lot on my mind. We got in the car.

"You seem really out of it." M'Baku said as he started the car. " Oh, you can spend the night at the hotel.”

" Dude, where the fuck are we?" I said stupidly.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to spend the night."

***

When we got to the hotel (with the help of M'Baku's GPS) M'Baku came over to help me out. We walked in and went to the elevator. M'Baku told the elevator guy to go to floor 5. For some reason the guy asked M'Baku for a password. When we reached the floor we got out. All of a sudden some guy bursts out screaming "M'Baku!".

"Look calm down" M'Baku said.

"What's up mate?" The guy asked. He had an African accent too. Just then I guess he noticed me.

"Whoa. M'Baku you know the rules." he said.

"I know. I know. But this girl is cool I promise. Five minutes and I know you will love her." M'Baku explained.

"Fine.” the guy said. I was able to finally sit down and I looked around. The alcohol was leaving my system. I saw M'Baku kneeling in front of me.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess." I answered. "Camille this is Zuri" M'Baku explained pointing to the guy next to him.

"How are ya'" He said.

"Hi." I said. He had really short hair and a nice chin.

" Camille I have a question?" M'Baku said.

"Hmm?"

"Would you consider dating me?" he asked

"What?" I stared surprised.

"Would you date me? I know we've only known each other for a day but, we connect on such a personal level and we have so much in common. Plus at the café you can't say that you didn't feel that." he explained

"M'Baku I don't..." I started. But then I thought a connection like this doesn't happen often. "Fuck it." I said shrugging. If it doesn't work it doesn't work. Might help me get over... Nope not now.

"I have something else too." M'Baku started. Shit its AIDS "I'm not M'Baku Walkins." He took off his beanie and glasses and for the first time I got a really good look at his face. I recognized him instantly. He was the lead singer of Black Panther. 

"I'm just M'Baku." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." He smirked. Like I give a fuck who he is. He should have bought my damn coffee for me.

"I could give two shits less. Oh, a boyband member let me freak the fuck out. No you still sexy as I remember. "I said. Now you people must have some kinda teapot around here." I said standing up.

"In the kitchen." M'Baku said standing up himself to lead me there. Zuri just kinda stood there shocked out of his mind that I didn't attack M'Baku. As we walked away I felt M'Baku's hand on the small of my back. It sent chills up my spine.

"How do you take it?" M'Baku asked.

"Three sugars and a dash of honey, milk, and vanilla." I said leaning against the doorway watching him.

"Of course you do." I saw him do the same thing to my cup to his. I smiled. He gave me my mug and we walked back to the living room. Zuri was on the recliner leaving the couch or loveseat to me and M'Baku.

"How big of a Black Panther fan are you?" M'Baku asked me as we sat down.

"When I was 15 I loved you guys." I said. "Oh , and this is for you Baku. I loved your Christmas photo shoot." At this Zuri started to crack up laughing. M'Baku smiled.

"Well, it's not my fault I always think it's just so adorable." I justified. My phone started ringing. I looked and it was a Skype call from Okoye.

"Guys I have to take this." I said leaving. "Take your time." M'Baku said.

I walked into the second living room. God this room was huge. I answered the call.

"Camille!" She screamed.

"Okoye, calm your tits" I said.

"I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Maybe it's because your in New York!" Okoye was my friend since 9th grade. She went to New York because she was offered a modeling contract. She came to Portland with me after we graduated high school.

"Shut it. I'll be back in Portland in two months. So, how have you managed?"

"I found someone."

"Really? I knew you had it in you. Where did you meet them? What's their name?" she said this all very fast. I told her the story of how me and M'Baku met and where I was but I didn't tell her that he was M'Baku. When I finished the part about how we are dating now she stopped me.

"Camille are you sure it's smart to date this kid you barely know him."

"Okoye, I've taken chances all day if it ends I'll be sad but I'll get over it. And we seriously connected in such a way. Plus remember you and Calvin. You met him and only knew him for 2 hours before you started dating. Even though you broke up you'd still do anything for each other."

"Camille, I know but I just don't wanna see you hurt again. Wait I gotta' take this." She grabbed the hotel phone. She said a lot of yeahs.

"Okay bye." She finished the call "AHH! Great news! They canceled the show in Miami. I'll be in Portland tomorrow night! Which rocks because that's when Nakia is coming to Portland too!"

"What Nakia is coming to Portland! When the fuck was she planning on telling me!"

"Shit! She was gonna surprise you but I guess I ruined it."

" Oh, that's fine I'll just pretend."

" And I'll get to meet M'Baku." she said winking.

"Fuck off." I replied smiling.

"Shit I gotta go. My plane will be coming around 5:00 tomorrow. See ya then bye!"

"Bye!" I said as the call ended. Both Okoye and Nakia are coming tomorrow. I walked back to the other living room. M'Baku and Erik where still there talking about something.

"Hey. You're back" M'Baku said quitting the argument with Zuri which I guess he was losing because of the look on Zuri's face.

"I have something to ask you?" I said.

"Shoot." He said as he faced me.

"Well, you already met Calvin." I said." How would you like to meet my other friends? They are really nice and you'll like them, I promise!" I added the last part really fast.

"Sure!" He exclaimed.

"You don't have to tell them who you are. " I added. "Nakia might figure it out. She is pretty good at that kinda stuff."

"Don't worry about it baby." He said putting his hand on my knee.

"Alright." I sighed. I am extremely worried what will M'Baku think of Nakia? Will he hate her Nakia isn't exactly the easiest person to get along with. Will Nakia like him? She did like Black Panther before. Does she still like them? Cam quit over thinking it. Shit happens. Roll with the punches.

"So when do I get to meet the rest of your friends?" I asked.

Just then the elevator opened and three guys walked out. "Hey!" One of them called out he had a blue theme to his whole outfit. So W'Kabi.

"Baku!!!!" The smaller boy called out as he walked in the room. Erik. He saw me. He had a quizzed look on his face. M'Baku put his arm around me and he seemed to understand. another boy got in front of him and introduced himself.

"I'm guessing that M'Baku told you who he really was. Hi I'm N'jobu" He grabbed my hand and kissed it. They way M'Baku looked at N'jobu could have set a barn on fire. He possessively put his hand around my waist. Oh jealousy.

"I'm Erik." Erik said.

"Sorry to bust your bubbles but I already knew who you guys are." I said.

"Well shit." N'jobu said flopping down on the couch to sit with Erik.

"That's not fair! I want to meet one person who doesn't know who I am so I can be all like "Hey im W'Kabi." And they don't freak out and try to rip my clothes off and sell them on eBay." W'Kabi complained.

"You knew what you were getting into when you signed up for this so quit complaining W'Kabi," Erik said punching him on the shoulder.

It turned out to be a great night. We stayed up to 3 in the morning talking and laughing and watching movies. Me and M'Baku got closer than we did all day. I cuddled up to him really close. N'jobu was the first to leave to go to bed. Then W’Kabi. Then Zuri. Finally, Erik went to sleep. It was just me and M'Baku.

"Then there were two" M'Baku said.

"Well Nicholas Sparks you cliché. Where am I gonna sleep tonight?" I knew exactly where I was gonna sleep.

"With me of course." He said snuggling his nose into my neck. We got up and went to his bedroom. I had no intentions of having sex. Yet. We held hands there. Such little things we did had such an amazing effect on me. Shit now who's Nicholas Sparks.

"Sorry about the mess." He said.

"It's fine." I said. I sat on the bed and took my pants off. I normally slept in my underwear and a t-shirt anyways. I looked at M'Baku and saw him take his pants off and change his shirt into one that was way too big for him. He then proceeded to walk to the bed. Before he could I sprung forward and kissed him. He was taken aback by the action but soon fell into it he climbed onto me our lips still locked and flipped us over so I was on top. I pulled away. Not for air but to stare down at the boy below me. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him lightly on the forehead before I fell over next to him. Like second nature my arms wrapped around him.

"Goodnight babe." He whispered.

"Goodnight Baku" I said.

I never slept better before in my life.

  
  


When I woke up M'Baku was still laying next to me my arms still wrapped around him. I ran through the events of today in my head. Okoye will be here at 11:00 and I don't know when Nakia will get here but I should be at my apartment by at least 2:00. I unravel myself from M'Baku and walk to the kitchen. I grab a pair of pajama pants from M'Baku's closet so I wouldn't look too revealing if someone was out there. I looked at the wall clock and it was 7:00.

"I didn't hear any creaking last night." N'jobu said as I walked to the kitchen.

"We didn't do anything." I said.

"Well props to you. The way M'Baku was looking at you last night. I thought as soon as you got into his room he'd fuck your brains out." N'jobu said laughing. "Hey look I'm going back to bed. See ya later." He walked into the room I had to guess was his. He left me with a lot to think about. Was he joking? How did I not notice? I major in psychology for Christ's sake. I put the teapot on the stove and looked for a teabag. Haha. Teabag. After I got my cup ready, Zuri walked out.

"Anyone up yet?" he asked me.

"No, N'jobu was up but he went back to bed" I answered.

"Good, because we need to talk." he said sitting on the couch. I sat on the loveseat across from him.

"About what?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know all about how you and M'Baku met." he paused. "M'Baku really likes you. Like he really likes you. And I don't want to see his heart ripped out. Look if you don't like, aw hell I'll say it, if you don't love M'Baku I beg you not to lead him on like this. The reason he hasn't been with anyone since Taylor was because he was broken. And he put up a fake mask but only us his closest friends knew. He still was fucked up before he met you. All I know is that as soon as he met you he got better. I just don't want him hurt anymore." When he finished, I thought about every word he said. M'Baku may be in love with me. Maybe that's why he asked me out so fast. Way to be Cam.

"Zuri, he makes me wonder. At first I thought what the hell. But after last night, I don't know where this is gonna go. I could give a flying shit less that he is from Black Panther. I gave that pop shit up years ago. Shit, I think even if he was dirt poor I'd still like him. He makes me feel the way only he can make me feel. I've never felt this way before. I feel like I belong in Twilight or some romantic movie or some shit but that's they way the guy makes me feel." I said it before I thought about it

"Camille, I'm really glad to hear that." he said. "Now what are you guys gonna do today?" I told him about how at 11:00 we were meeting Okoye at the airport and we were probably going to see Calvin then go to my apartment to meet Nakia.

"Nakia? I heard about Okoye but not Nakia." He said when I brought her up.

"Oh she is actually one of my closest friends. Here's a picture" I said while a pulled up a picture of me and her. "Zuri, what is your relationship status?"

"Well," he said she he passed my phone back to me "I'm straight if that's what your asking and I recently broke up with my ex Eleanor." he said. He seemed pretty upset about it.

"How about you come with me and M'Baku to get Okoye and you can meet Nakia." I said.

"I don't have any plans for today, so why not." Just then M'Baku came out of the room. He walked over to me and pecked my cheek as he went to take the pot off the stove which me and Zuri forgot about. "Babe, is it alright if Zuri comes with us to meet Okoye and Nakia?" I asked.

"Of course! That would be fantastic!" he said from the kitchen.

It was 10:00. "Oh shit! We gotta hurry!" I said getting up and walking to M'Baku's room. "Baku, is it alright if I borrow some clothes?" I asked. "Sure." He said walking into the room to dress himself. I opened his drawers and grabbed a pair of black jeans that weren't too tight, a blue Hollister shirt, and a blue and brown striped beanie. I looked at M'Baku he had already gotten his pants on. He put on his shirt and looked over at me to see if I was ready.

"Alright let's go" I said. As we walked out into the rooms lobby we saw Erik already to go. We left the hotel and headed towards M'Baku's car. We finally got to the airport while Zuri and M'Baku were still fighting over some type of soccer game match.

"I don't care what you say England should have beat Germany" M'Baku said as we pulled in an airport parking space.

"Whatever you say dude" Zuri said rolling his eyes as he got out.

"If you twats are done, we are 10 minutes late lets go!" I said. When we stopped by the pick up I was happy to see that the plane had just started letting out passengers. After like 5 minutes Okoye walked out.

"Sunflower!" She basically shouted.

"Hey Sis." I said giving her a hug.

"Sis?" M'Baku said. I gave him my famous I'll explain later look that I've used way to many times.

"So who are you two twigs?" Okoye asked turning to Erik and M'Baku.

"M'Baku Walkins and this is Erik, uh, Thompson" M'Baku said correcting himself

"Well nice to meet you two. M'Baku..." she started thinking. "You're the guy that finally snagged my girl aren't ya?”

M'Baku smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well that means that as soon as Nakia gets here we are gonna have to have a chat."

"Okoye" I warned. Last time she had a “chat" with someone I was with he almost got a broken arm.

"Don't worry I won't hurt him." she said. "Now how we gettin' to the apartment?" she asked.

"New York didn't change you at all did it?" I said teasingly.

"Shut your mouth." she said smiling. We walked to the parking garage and hopped in M'Baku's Jeep. Yeah, the guy had a Jeep he must have looked into the deep recesses in my mind and made himself into my perfect mate because nothing is sexier than a man in a Jeep. We started on our way back to mine and Okoye's apartment. M'Baku and Erik restarted their conversation about some soccer game while Okoye and I caught up.

"So how's modeling?" I asked

"Honestly, it's a lot easier than I thought. They pay for me to go to NYU for teaching, always need a backup career, and I’m making the big bucks." she winked at the end. "How bout you Sun? How's UMF?"

"Amazing actually. Dr. Michaels actually said that I’m doing so well that he is applying me for early graduation! He even got me a job! Well kinda... You know Johnson's Institute for the Criminally Insane?" Okoye nodded. "Well he used to work there and pulled some strings and if the board lets me graduate early I have a job there! They said the offer was always open! They loved my theory of development into final evolution. I'm really excited.”

"Cam, that's amazing I'm so proud of you!" she said. "And that's not all I’m proud of you for..." she motioned to M'Baku. " I'm glad you finally moved on from you know..." she trailed off. I knew what she was talking about. The guy I was dating before, his name was Jan. Jan was my boyfriend for 2 years. He graduated early. He was a very successful stockbroker. Oh and he was African too. I loved him a lot. I was deeply in love with him. Turns out during the entire 2 years he was cheating on me with his sisters husband. I walked in on them when school ended early for a flood warning. I left him and moved in with Okoye. Then she got her modeling contract and yeah...

"Yeah me too."

We got to the apartment and we went up to the second floor loft. An older lady who owned/lived in loft also owned the apartment. She died a couple months after I moved in and gave the whole thing over Okoye in her will.

"This is really nice" Zuri said when we reached the top of the stairs.

"Thanks." Okoye and I said. We sat around watching TV and talked for about an hour before we heard a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Okoye said before I could unfold my self from the warmth of M'Baku's body. She ran downstairs and we heard the door open and two high pitched screams.

"So M'Baku what do you think of Okoye?" I asked him looking up into his eyes. God, His eyes were the most beautiful shade of brown and invited me to stare into them. "She's great not looking forward to that chat though." He said smiling. Fuck. His smile is almost as amazing as his eyes. Just then I heard someone coming up the stairs. Okay time for a show.

"OH MY GOD Nakia!!" I jumped up screaming and acting as surprised as I could.

"Camille!" she said with a slight British accent. That's what London will do to you once you've been there for 4 years. Nakia is a really pretty red-headed girl who i met in seventh grade. After we graduated we all applied to our schools. Me UMF and NYU. Okoye UMF and Penn State. Nakia University of London. Okoye and I got accepted into UMF. And Nakia got accepted in to London.

"Wait! Hold up for a minute." Nakia said looking at M'Baku and Zuri. Here it comes "Now will someone please explain to me why the fuck two of the hottest members of the sexiest boy band in the world today are in my two best friends loft." Nothing gets past Nakia.

"I had my suspicions! The names M'Baku and Zuri did ring a bell!" Okoye realized. They both looked at me hands on their hips.

"Look I can explain. Hear me out." I said putting my hands up in defense.

***

"Wow," Nakia said after I finished my story. During my story in which I told them M'Baku proceeded to take off his beanie in which his hair sprang out and I refused to look at him because he is just so god damn sexy. He then sat down next to me on the couch and put his hand around my waist. God the heat just radiated off him.

"Damn," Zuri said after a long silence. I just realized this is his first time listening to the story too. "Well Baku, I'm happy for you." M'Baku looked at him and smiled.

"Wait!" Okoye finally said. "You told Calvin before us?"

"Well Nakia was in London and you were in New York. Calvin was the only one in Maine I could talk to. I needed to tell someone." I said in my defense.

"Hey Cam can I talk to you for a sec?" Erik said standing.

"Sure" I said a little to fast. I needed to get out of there before bullets of questions started to fly. Zuri and I walked down to the kitchen.

"Fuck!" Zuri shouted almost making the cig fall out of my mouth.

"Whoa there now darling. I 'ma need you to calm down an older couple lives next door.” I said

"Sorry it's just Nakia. Man, she gorgeous. I mean of course so is Okoye don't get me wrong. But Nakia she's different you know. She had this effect." Zuri said looking at the ceiling dazed.

"Jeez, what is up with you boy band members and falling in love so quickly," I said rolling my eyes.

"Dude you have to set me up with her!" Zuri said grabbing my shoulders.

"Sure Hun, I'll do it for ya" I said.

"You're the best!" He said pulling me into a big hug. I couldn't help but think that M'Baku smelt better. God Cam get your shit together.

"Back." I said entering the loft. I sat back down next to M'Baku.

"What did Erik need." M'Baku whispered in my ear.

"Later." I whispered back. I trained my eye on Nakia. She had her eyes fixated on Erik. Shit. What a bunch of clichéd freaks I was in the room with.

"Nakia, Erik wants to fuck you and you know you wanna fuck him. So just do it already!" I looked quickly to my right at Okoye. Leave it to her to break the ice. Erik just stared dumbstruck and Nakia looked the same way. M'Baku tried not to bust a gut.

"Uh..." Nakia said after like an eternity. We couldn't take it anymore. M'Baku and I had laughter spaz attacks on the couch while Erik and Nakia tried not to make eye contact.

"I’m completely serious. We already have one googly eyed couple who haven't fucked yet. We don't need another one." Okoye explained.

M'Baku and I abruptly stopped laughing. "What's that supposed to mean?! Maybe we have had sex already!" I yelled.

"Cam, I love you. But whenever you get done with sex all you want to do is cuddle and you become way to happy to be around so I know for a fact the you guys haven't had sex. And you don't need a psychology degree to know that." She added. Hey what can I say? She knows me. I sat back on the couch and shrugged. "Whatever. Zuri did say she had an effect on him." Then I pulled M'Baku into a deep kiss. As I did that Okoye continued.

God, I love her. Nakia rolled her eyes. “Look , you two need to quit the shit and shag. Period."

"Well you are very very pretty and I wouldn't mind getting to know you more. Whatta say? Do ya wanna go out?" Erik asked hope radiating in his eyes.

"What the hell. Sure." Nakia said with a really big smile.

"Just call me Okoye the miracle worker." Okoye said leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. Just then there was a frantic knock at the door.

"Oh. That must be W'Kabi." M'Baku said after we broke away from being startled. Damn and shit was just starting to get good.

"I thought he said he'd be with Erik and N'jobu all day?" Erik asked

"W'Kabi said they went off to do whatever and he didn't want to be at the hotel alone so I invited him." M'Baku explained.

"That's fine sweetheart. I'll bring him up." I said getting up. I walked down the steps and met W'Kabi at the door.

"Hey Kabi! Come on in!" I said giving him a smile.

"Well, shit. How are ya, Koby?" I heard from the top of the stairs. There's Okoye. "Long time no see."

"Holy shit"

"Okoye!!" W'Kabi said running to the steps picking her and swinging her around. Then setting her down and giving her a really invading kiss.

"Will someone please explain to me what the fuck is going on here?" I said.

"Fuck. Umm. Cam, this is Koby well W'Kabi I guess. When I was in New York, I met him. He was at an after-party after one of my unveilings. We hit it off. But he said he was apart of a band. He made a name up I guess and we had to split up but we said if we'd ever meet again it would be fate. And here we are." Okoye explained.

"Shit, I feel like I'm living in a movie." W'Kabi said. " I never thought I'd see you again."

"And you didn't want to share that with me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't want to bother you with some little romance I had." she shrugged.

"Ugh. Sweetie can you get me the Advil from the hall closet? Please and thank you" I called upstairs.

"Sure thing babe." he called down.

"Alright, M'Baku and I are gonna go lay down. You guys can watch a movie or something okay?" I said to them.

"Can we watch your Disney movies Cam PLEASE!" Okoye begged.

"If anything happens to them I swear I'll kill you." I said walking to my room.

"Awe Cam, do we have to lay down." M'Baku complained. He was my baby boy.

“I think you wanna lay down.” I flirted back. He smiled with a devilish grin. "There's my boy," I said grabbing his shirt and pulling him into my room. As we started kissing each other, Okoye screams "Where's the fucking movie?!"

"Like I give a fuck Okoye, this is your house too!! I don't want to watch it!" I say. Then I hear stomping on the steps and pounding on my door.

"I know your getting some right now but, you don't keep me waiting for a Disney movie, you know that now get your ass out here, give me the movie then continue what it is you are doing." She screamed through the door.

"First of all I'm giving some not getting some!" I shouted back.

"Way to much information!" she shouted. I knew she wouldn't leave me alone until I give it to her. I got up and grabbed Finding Nemo opened the door and threw it at her feet.

"There ya go!" I said.

"Love you" She said. Picking up the movie. And, being Okoye, she fell over. "Way to be!" I shouted down laughing at her.

"Fuck you Sunflower!" she shouted up. I could hear W'Kabi helping her up.

"Are you ever gonna explain that Sunflower thing to me?" M'Baku asked.

"Do you really wanna know?" before he could answer I pressed my lips to his. Yeah I didn't think so.

**************

"Camille wake up! I don't feel good!" Okoye screamed from the bathroom.

"UGH! Shut up Okoye you'll be fine!" I yell back.

"No! It's bad! I might puke! Get me some 7up and Pepto Bismol!" She yelled up.

"Haha! Do you think I'm gonna get up and get you shit?! Get it yourself!"

"But I'm sick!"

"And I'm tired! But we can't change that. Now go get your shit,shut up and sleep!"

"Fuck you!"

"Love you!"

"Nakia!!" she calls out.

"Leave me out of it!" Nakia yells

"I'm sick can you get me some 7up and Pepto Bismol!?"

"It's because she drank too much!" I yell. I hear Nakia laughing and Okoye shouting incoherent swears at me.

"Here's your shit." I hear Nakia say.

"No hug?" Okoye asks.

"You're funny" Nakia says and I hear footsteps walking.

"Fine you guys don't love me enough for a fucking hug?! I'll just hug myself! ALL BY MYSELF!!"

"SHUT UP!" Nakia and I yell in unison. Then I hear W'Kabi's voice calming her down. God knows she needs it. M'Baku then walks out of my bathroom.

"You guys are hilarious." he said sitting on my bed.

"Sure." I said smiling.

"Mmm. Can we go watch Disney movies now?" M'Baku asked.

"Okay." I said sitting up in bed. I gave him a peck on the cheek. “Do you wanna watch something? I do really love Disney.” 

He smiled back at me. “I do too. But not as much as I love you."

"What?" I asked. Me and those three words have been through some shit.

"I love you." M'Baku said looking dead into my eyes.

"Uh..Uh.." I studertted. Speak asshole. "M'Baku, I have strong feelings toward you. But last time I said those words I got hurt. Bad."

"Tell me?" He said sincerely.

I sighed. " A while ago I was with this guy. His name was Jan. He was the first serious relationship I ever had. We were together for 2 years. I said those words to him. and ment it deeply. I fell in love with him. He seemed like the perfect guy for me. But one day there was a very serious flood warning so they let us home from school early..." I choked and noticed I was crying. Great sure Camille cry. I started determined to finish before I started bawling. " And... I walked in on him and his sisters husband..." Boom tear central. Fuck these bitches making me all cliched and shit. M'Baku reached over and hugged me tight. I put my face on his chest and sobbed uncontrollably. Tears flowed and flowed. Not because of Jan. But because of his fucking actions. He made me like this. Now that I want to move on. Be with M'Baku. I can't. I don't want to say it to him and have the same thing happen again. I wouldn't be able to make it through this time. 30 hours this guy made our relationship from a why not into love. Love is fucking bullshit to tell you the truth. Don't fall into it it's a trap.

"I'm in love with you Cam. I don't want to fall in love with you. Whatever falls breaks."

I smiled. "Didn't Taylor Swift say that?"

"Bitch stole it from me. I told her that." He said. I chuckled.

"Alright enough of this sappy shit. Lets watch legal beastiality." I said referring to Beauty and the Beast.

"Took the words from my mouth." M'Baku said.

"M'Baku?" Thinking of a way to apologize.

"Yes?”

"I know I didn't say it back but..." Before I could finish he kissed me.

" I know," he said. I looked at the ground and blushed. "Lets go." He took my hand and we went downstairs to start the movie.

**********

"Whoa I said coming downstairs. Me and M'Baku walked right in on Okoye and W'Kabi in a deep make out session right in the kitchen.

"Camille Jane get the fuck out of here!" Okoye screamed at the top of her lungs.

I shut the kitchen door quickly. "Seriously Okoye! So much for being sick! I'm not cleaning that kitchen for a long time that's on you girl!" I shout through the door. Turning around M'Baku and I needed to find a safe distance to go laugh our asses off. Whilst in the middle of busting a gut. Okoye walks in her sex hair everywhere.

"Enjoy the show?" she asked sitting in the couch then W'Kabi walked out.

"Could you just not make it the five seconds to get to your room?" I asked smiling and lighting a cig.

"You know what. It was spontaneous. So fuck you!" She said when I looked to find Nakia coming down the steps Erik right behind her.

"Nakia! Will you grab Beauty and The Beast on the stand by the door?" I asked.

"We don't have Beauty and The Beast." She said.

"I bought it while you were in New York. That's what I forgot to tell you!" I said exhaling the smoke. "Remember how I wanted the first edition? I found it at a yard sale about like 5 months ago."

"Cool dude, put it in." Okoye said getting all comfy with W'Kabi.

"You are a Disney weirdo almost as bad as Elliot." Nakia said also getting comfy with her man.

"Whatever, don't be jealous. I know it's hard cause look at this. I may steal your man. I can shake my ass better than both of you." I said smirking.

"Loner Routine! Let's do it, Cam! I learned how to shake my ass better! That's one thing that's a given that they teach you in New York! Please!" Okoye begged. When we first moved in Okoye and I made a dance to the song Lose Control by Missy Elliot and Ciara. It involves a lot of ass shaking and bouncing. We even sing to it.

"What's Loner Routine?" W'Kabi and M'Baku asked in unison.

"Well why not." I got up, putting my cigarette out and ignoring their question, and put the speakers up. The familiar beats starts and so do we. Okoye did get better. All I could see was M'Baku's eyes staring at me. I guess my butt got him mesmerized. W'Kabi looked like he was about to cum in his pants at the sight of Okoye. When the song was over we got a standing ovation.

"Shit." Okoye said getting comfortable with Kabi again. "You got way better Cam!"

"Thanks, Sunshine." I said.

"Before we continue please explain the whole Sunflower and Sunshine thing to me please?" M'Baku basically pleaded.

"Alright, back in ninth grade I told Okoye that I wanted to dye my hair bleach blonde and name myself Sunflower. Then she said that she would dye her hair black and her name would be Sunshine. And I could be all happy and such and she would be all depressing. Never happened but the names stuck with us." I finished.

"Okay, was that hard to explain?" M'Baku asked.

"Didn't think it was important. And you weren't complaining a couple hours ago when your-" i was interrupted by M'Baku slamming his hand on my mouth. "hufhldhuuhfuhfu!" I muffled behind his hand which was meant to be 'You son of a bitch!' Everyone laughed. I punched M'Baku in the gut. His hand dropped. He was still smiling.

"Oh, the movie's on." Erik said. I curled up with M'Baku and watched the movie.

*********

"I hate to be the one who says this but it needs to be said." Kabi said at the table after we finished eating. " We have to leave in two days. Like go back to Los Angeles."

"I have to be back to London U in three days. My plane comes Thursday." Nakia added.

"I have a photo shoot in Seattle on Saturday." Okoye also added.

"My classes start back up tomorrow and Becky can't work at the library tomorrow so I'll need to be there." I said taking a long drag of the cigarette i just lit.

"So is this it?" Erik asked. "We still have alot of our tour left. And when it's over T’Chaka wants us in London. So I'll get to see you."

"School for me ends July 9th." I say.

"I'm always traveling." Okoye says.

"Look let's all go to our respective rooms and discuss," M'Baku says after being quiet the whole time.

"Okay" we all eventually agreed. M'Baku and I walked up to my room. I sat on the bed. He sat next to me.

"So..." I said.

"I don't want to leave you, Cam." He said.

"This sucks." I said back. He grabbed my hands in his.

"As soon as I can, I will be back in Portland." He said. His voice was cracking.

"M'Baku, this is my last year of school hopefully. If we can make it through this we'll be fine. It's only one month. When I graduate I'll fly out to you. Whether you be in Michigan or China. I will see you in one month." I said.

"One month." M'Baku said.

"One month." I repeated.

"What about the job at Johnsons Institute?" He asked.

"They said the offer is always open so..." I shrugged.

"But it's your dream." He said. I sighed

"Here." I took off my necklace. I got it back in middle school from my friend. There were three of us, so my friend Marie got Best. I got Friends. And Elliot got Forever. It was my favorite necklace. " It's my favorite necklace to remember me by." I explained then put it on him. He smiled.

"Take this" He said. He took off his bracelet. "It's a family bracelet Shuri made for me." He slid the bracelet on.

"M'Baku..." I started.

"Yeah?" He looked at me. His eyes were looking at me worried.

"I'll miss you." I said smashing my lips to his. He was surprised then fell into the kiss. We pulled away for air. "I'm going to miss you." Then boom waterworks. God, it's like Nicholas Sparks is writing my life. His ass better not kill anyone.

******

"Fuck." I say getting up and turning off my alarm. 5:30 already.

"Wa's da' matta' babe" M'Baku says waking up as well.

"I have class today." I explained getting up to get ready for school. As I'm brushing my teeth M'Baku walks in and wraps his arms around my waist. I lean back into his embrace.

"I'll miss you way too much to bear." He said.

"Me too." I said my mouth full of that toothpaste and saliva shit. I spit. "I need to shower."

"Can I shower with you?" He asked his smirk on his face.

"Sure but I'll tell you this. Shower sex repulses me more than anything." I say getting undressed.

"I understand," he said getting undressed himself. I turned the water on and stepped in M'Baku stepped in right after me. Thank god for my huge shower or we'd be bumping elbows the whole time.

"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air" M'Baku.

"If I should die before I wake it's because you took my breath away. Losing you was like living in a world with no air." Yes. We broke out into a long duet in the shower. He does that shit to me. When we finished both singing and umm... yeah... I dried off and got dressed.

"Can I drive you to school?" M'Baku asks.

"Sure thing, Baku," I say. We both finished getting ready and went downstairs.

"I'm never in the mood to make coffee this early we can stop at Starbucks on the way there." I say. He nods. We make our way to M'Baku's car. That fucking Jeep. He has the best way to get to college.

*******

The ride was quiet because we didn't know what to say. He wouldn't leave until tomorrow. but I would see him for a whopping total of 2 hours spread throughout the day. When we reached the collage I told him how to get to my first class.

"I have lunch at 1. I normally eat in Dr. Micheals office. I really want you to meet him sweetie." I say before I get out.

"I'll bring your favorite. Chinese take-out right?" This guy must hang on to my every word.

"Exactly correct. This is where Dr. Micheals office is anyway. I'll wait outside to let you in." I say giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you." he says.

"Bye." I say running back into the building. I hear M'Baku drive off. I walk into the building to get to class only me and Emily are here. I get to class.

"Camille!" Dr. Micheals says from the front of the room.

"Hey Micheals!" I say "Hey Em."

"Hi" She says back.

"So who's the new guy, Cam?" Dr. Micheals asks.

"He's great! His name is M'Baku." I say setting my stuff on my desk.

"Oh really?" He says smiling.

"Well you can judge for yourself he's coming for lunch," I say. When I came to UMF I was really shy and wanted to make a good impression and such as a priss. Dr. Micheal was the first teacher that I liked. I seem to be his favorite student. What I didn’t know when I went after my major and minors that Dr. Micheal taught most of them. I'm majoring in and getting my Masters in psychology, Minoring in English and speech. Dr. Micheals teaches all psychology courses. Dr. Mila teaches all English and speech courses. So I've seen the same two teachers every day for the past four years. How do you not build a relationship with them? Me and Dr. Micheal got really close because he saw how much I excelled at psychology in all aspects and got me into like extracurricular things. I've interned and basically worked at seven different institutions. We got really close. He's like my father. Well I know he is my father figure considering that I've always hated my father. We know each other way better than we should.

"Can't wait to meet him Trip." He says. Yeah... the first day in his class, I'm the first one in and trip going down the steps.

"Okay, Macky," I say. One day his wife called and he was out so I got the phone for him and his wife accidentally called him Macky because she doesn't swear. Killed me honestly. We have too many inside jokes. Then the bell rings and the rest of the class fills in.

"Hello!" Dr. Micheals says when everyone is situated. "For the rest of the year class we'll be talking about final evolution for the human mind. Retirement years." Great so I can let my mind wander for the rest of the year. I wrote this curriculum and Dr. Micheal turned it into the board to see if it would get approved. I guess they forced him to use it.

After class, I started walking towards the commons to find something good to eat before I saw M’Baku sitting on a bench outside my building.    
“Hey, you didn’t head home? What’s up?”    
“Come on tour with me.” I took a step back as he stood up. 

“M’baku, I can’t,” I said adjusting my backpack. 

“Cam, after everything I just need more time with you.” 

“M’Baku, no, I can’t.” He ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Camille, please. I really do love you. These past couple of days with you have been amazing and I can’t imagine not being with you anymore. Just driving away was too much. One month would feel like an eternity. We can make it work.” M’Baku almost pleaded. He sounded crazy. 

“I have school. One month won’t be that long, I promise.” I tried reasoning. 

“Say it. Say you won’t come.” His voice was so dark. 

“I won’t,” I said strongly. I did feel real things for him but I couldn’t leave all my work behind me just to run around with him. M’baku nodded and put his hands in his jacket.    
“Call me to come to get you.” He said as I watched him walk away from me. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried Professor Menga! I used the theme of Feminism. I'm sorry it ended so abruptly but it was getting very long. If you want more of the plot just ask me on Friday!


End file.
